


Pick Your Battles

by spideysbitch



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbitch/pseuds/spideysbitch
Summary: A fight. A shouting match. An accidental love confession.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Pick Your Battles

“Come on Geralt, it will be fun,” Jaskier begs making puppy dog eyes, his hands clasped together, “please.”

“I said no,” Geralt grumbles.

“Pleaaasseee,” Jaskier pleads, jutting out his bottom lip. “I promise I’ll behave this time.”

“Fine,” Geralt concedes.

Jaskier jumps up excitedly, “Alright so I already sent for your clothes and we’re expected within the hour.”

“Geralt looks at Jaskier with annoyance.  _ Of course we are _ .

\---

The pair make their way towards the banquet, Jaskier’s bright red contrasting the deep blues and purples of Geralt’s outfit. Jaskier is heartily welcomed upon entering, a few glares reserved for Geralt. Geralt, quickly whisked into conversation by someone who desires his services, periodically turns to catch a moment of Jaskier’s performance. Geralt finishes his conversation and turns his full attention to the bard. He looks around in confusion as another bard has taken his place. He quickly spots Jaskier across the room, being dragged down a dark hallway.

Geralt follows the two men dragging Jaskier, cringing as he hears skin hit skin, followed by a low grunt. Below the light of a torch Jaskier is being restrained by one man as the other lands another blow on his stomach. The blood dripping from his nose clues Geralt into where Jaskier took the first hit. Jaskier looks up and meets Geralt’s eyes, a pained expression on his face. Geralt quickly comes behind the men and with a swift blow to the knees takes one down. He draws the man’s sword and points it at the second man, restraining Jaskier.

“Drop the weapon if you want the bard to live,” He threatens. “Not that you’d care anyway,” the man laughs. “Butcher.”

This sets Geralt off as he quickly sheaves the sword in the man's side. The man lets out a cry as he quickly releases Jaskier. Jaskier stumbles forward. Geralt catches him and sets him upright. He turns to walk back into the banquet hall, mumbling about getting back to the party.

“Wait, Geralt,” Jaskier calls.

Geralt stops and turns around. “What Jaskier?” He says harshly.

“I, just, um,” He stutters.

“You what? You can’t keep yourself out of trouble for five minutes?” Geralt yells

“And what about you?” Jaskier counters. “You come here with your friend and abandon me for business deals not five minutes into getting here!”

“Me? Abandon you?” Geralt almost laughs in anger, “You drag me here just to play. You leave me alone for the whole damn time! You just bring me for protection because you have no fucking self control!”

“I have self control,” Jaskier insists. “I pick my battles!”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with a fucking idiot.” Geralt immediately realizes what he said.

“You love me?” Jaskier asks quietly.

“What?” Geralt looks down, stumbling to cover up what he said, “No, I meant-”

“Geralt,” Jaskier interrupts him. “Do you know why I got into a fight with these guys?”

“Hmm,”

“Because they called you a monster.”

Geralt looks up at this as Jaskier continues, “I couldn’t let them say that about you. I love you too y'know.”

Geralt smiles softly, swinging his arm across the bard’s shoulders, “let's get out of here Jask.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written for fun, this isn't beta read, and I did it in like two sessions - one writing session and one editing session. I'm learning and attempting to improve though so any feedback or love is much appreciated.


End file.
